yanderesim_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Club
The Cooking Club is a canon club in Yandere Simulator. Appearance The Cooking Club is located in the northern wing of the first floor. There are two sections, a kitchen and a dining area. The kitchen is mostly pink, with a pink and white checkered floor, pink walls and pink counter tops and appliances. The kitchen contains a toaster, a microwave, a sink, a cutting board, a stove, five knives, a plate, a refrigerator, a coffee maker, and a blender. There are two rows of counters on opposite sides, along with a center island. As of the February 1st 2016 Build, there is a placeholder club leader in front of the island. The dining area has a golden-brown plaid pattern floor with a pink rug in the middle. The walls are a tan colour. There is a table in the middle with six chairs. There are several shelves along the sides. There is also a pink and white rug in the middle of the room. Joining In order to join the club, Ayano must select the "Join" option while speaking with the placeholder club leader. After joining, Ayano will wear a lilac coloured headdress as a symbol of the club. Benefits Ayano will have an easier access to knives. Carrying knives in this room will not be considered suspicious. She can cook octo-dogs and hand them out to students, which will increase her reputation. Use Everyday afterschool, Kokona will make octo-dogs from 3:30 PM to 3:40 PM. Her friends will sit at the table, waiting as Kokona makes her food. After, Kokona will bring the plate of octo-dogs to the table to enjoy with her friends. They will sit and chat until 5:00. If Ayano participates in club activities, they will all make cute food and chat from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Ayano is able to make nine octo-dogs in the club, which she can give to nine different students. It will increase her reputation by 5 points per octo-dog, which means 45 points per plate. She can put the tray in the trash can after she is done. She can only make one plate per game. If Ayano has stolen Kokona's cellphone to frame her for taking panty shots, she can leave it in the Cooking Club on the counter before 4:00 PM, when Kokona arrives. Members Leaving and Disbanding Ayano will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. Ayano can also request permission to leave, but once she leaves, she can never join the club again. Trivia * The club was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build, however it was never fully finished until the March 16th, 2016 Build. * Kokona and her friends do not eat the food that Kokona prepared. They will despawn as of the next day. * The furnished version of the clu was shown off in a sneak peek, which was a screenshot of a video clip titled "Intro.mp4". * The current members of this club will not be in the club in the final game. * Ayano is unable to give octodogs to Senpai, Genka Kunahito, teachers, Rival-chan, Placeholder Club Leaders, the nurse, Study-kun A, Study-kun B, or the delinquents. * It may become easier to poison other students if Ayano is in this club. * As of the April 1st, 2016 Build, there is a poster of the Cooking Club in the locker room. Bugs * If Ayano asks a student in this room to distract anyone, they will become stuck and run in place in their seat. Category:Clubs Category:Canon Clubs Category:Cooking Club